Butterfly Effect
by Selestral
Summary: When two entities were feeling boring and decided to play with history, a new future was carved out for our favorite characters. Includes many new characters and a fem Yusuke. How will the story turn out?


**Hello, everyone! This is my first (well, second attempt) time writing so please bear with me if it was boring. Or don't read at all. I would appreciated it very much to receive comments and reviews on how to improve. If you're going to flame, at least do so politely. As for the disclaimer, I'm going to state it once and in this chapter only since I know everyone has read it a million times before. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it characters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"You do know you're both going to get in trouble for this," Death stated as he leaned against a nearby shelf, arms folded and legs crossed. His twin counterpart paused in her search and turned around. "Brother, you wound me," she said, placing one hand upon her chest in false pain to emphasize the point. "What made you think of such a thing?"

Death raised an eyebrow at this. They had been assigned to the Archive of the Past by Father Time to correct a mistake in one of the many completed histories stored there. The task was finished several minutes ago, which means they should have already left the place. But when Bond appeared from among the bookshelves grinning innocently and Life returned that same smile, Death knew there's going to be trouble.

Bold and italicized with a capital 'T'.

"Found it!"

The twins looked over to where Bond stood waving a book in the air. It was green and quite thick with a nice gilded design on the cover. Gold, cursive lettering spelled out the title, but Death was too far away to make out the words. Life's eyes lit up with calculating glee when she saw it. "Yes!"

Death stared at both of them warily. "What are you planning to do this?" he asked.

Bond giggled, "Don't worry, we're just going to make some little corrections."

Those words froze Death in his place. "Do you wish to die?! Father Time will not be happy when he learns about this and Past is already grumpy about the workload concerning the history we just fixed."

"But brother," Life whined, "It's going to be fun! If Past is worried about the workload, Bond and I will take over this one. Future has agreed to help us and Present doesn't mind at all." She pouted cutely at him, hoping he could see reason in their words, but Death was more than immune to her tricks. "What about Fate?" he countered, "You know how scary she could be if one of her destinies was screwed up by this." A shudder ran through him when he remembered those infamous lectures.

Bond wasn't willing to budge from their goal. "We already told Fate," she informed him, "She doesn't care as long as the major points of her destiny was fulfilled. Come on, Death, stop being such a stickler for rules."

The vein on Death's forehead throbbed. "This is going to be your problem," he warned, "I have absolutely no involvement in this." And with that, he about-faced and walked pain growing in his head warned him of a upcoming migraine and he seriously do not want to be caught up between the explosion that is bound to happen when Past finds out. For an entity that takes the appearance of an old crone, she can screech surprisingly loud and high.

Life stared at her counterpart's retreating form. "Oh, well. It's his loss," she shrugged.

She took the book from Bond's hands and flipped through it. "Hmm… where to start - Ah, here!" Pointing at one of the lines, Life brought the page closer to Bond's view. "We'll start the change from this time: 3000 years before the boy's 'impromptu' death. That's when the fox was supposed to be born. I plan on inserting a life here and pushing the fox's birth to a later time."

"But won't this be too big of a change?" Bond inquired.

Life waved it off. "No, this one will just be a minor character on the sidelines. It's the only change I'm going to make. I'm more curious on how the fox will turn out, though."

Tapping a finger on the page, Life weaved a soul into the timeline and watched the book unbind before them. Words after the chosen point disappeared. Fresh black ink snaked across the page as the history began to write itself anew.

"How long do you think it will take for Past to notice?" Bond idly mused.

An furious scream echoed from the distance.

" . . . Never mind. We better get out of here."

"I totally agree."

* * *

><p><strong>Some time in the Palace of Reikai . . .<strong>

The entire Reikai was celebrating.

Lord Enma, the king of the Spirit World, beamed proudly at his beautiful wife who was soon to be a mother. When he first heard the news of her pregnancy, he had dropped all of his tasks right at the spot and came running to his wife, shocked and dazed. Only after he kicked open the doors of her room and saw the overjoyed look on her face did he begin to feel great pride. Enma took his wife into his arms. "I'm so happy, my love," he murmured lovingly into her ear.

His wife smiled and pulled one of his hand down to place it on her belly. "I know. This child will be our future and pride. I can't wait for it to join us in this world."

"Me, too." They fell silent, both enjoying the presence of one another, and wholly unaware that new events had been set into place because of Life and Bond's boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished with the prologue. If Enma-sama was weird and very OOC in this chapter, blame it on his wife. I hope this was not bad for a first (or second) attempt! Meanwhile . . . <strong>

**Past** (caught up with Life and Bond; begins screeching):** "HOW DARE YOU! I'M SO GOING TO MURDER YOU TWO!"**

**Life **(trying to calm the raging entity) **: "Now, now, dear. Calm down for a moment and let's talk like civilized people instead of giving my brother extra work to do."**

**Past **(anger level multiplied by 10): **"EXTRA WORK?! _EXTRA WORK?! _DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH EXTRA WORK _I_ HAVE TO DO BECAUSE OF THIS?!"**

**Bond **(quickly stepping in before Past _really_ considers about homicide): **"Past, you don't need to worry about the workload. Life and I will deal with this one. We promise!"**

**Past **(glowers at the two, but calms down a bit) **: "You swear? Because if Father Time yells at me about this, I'm going to hunt you two down and skin you girls alive!"**

**Life **(sweat-dropped) **: "We swear."**

**Past disappeared with a pop. Life and Bond both sighed in relief.**

**Bond: "Now we just need to not be caught by Father Time . . ."**

**A voice from behind them: "Ahem, girls."**

**Life: "Uh-oh."**


End file.
